miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darker Lord (Aski1's Miitopia)
The Darker Lord (Japanese: 超魔王 Chou-maou; Super Demon Lord) is the possessed form of the Great Sage following the defeat of the Dark Lord in Chapter 4 of Miitopia Extended. He is the main antagonist for the second half of the game, and the Chapter boss of Chapter 8. A combination of the Dark Curse and the Great Sage, the Darker Lord possesses the abilities of both entities, such as magic, and the Dark Curse's ability to steal faces. As a result, they are much more powerful. Despite being called a "Lord", the Darker Lord fits better into the "Sage" category of enemies. History Creation Following the defeat of the Dark Lord, the Dark Curse possesses the Great Sage after the latter attempted to protect the hero from being possessed. Realizing their newfound powers, the Dark Curse dubs themself "The Darker Lord" and leaves the dumbfounded party behind. However, he does not get far before the party catches up with him, flying after him on Dominic the Dragon. The Darker Lord blasts Dominic out of the sky, sending them plummeting into the Powdered Peaks. Descent into Madness As the heroes continued to foil the Darker Lord's schemes, the Dark Curse grew more and more insane with each passing defeat, culminating with after the last Magnificent Sage was rescued from Nimbus, in which he lost his sanity altogether and waited for the hero to storm his Sky Scraper so that he could brutalize them. Furthermore, he kidnapped the faces of various people, including those of the Princess, the King, the Genie, the Prince of Neksdor, the Fab Fairies, the Factory Worker that he originally possessed, the royal couple of Powderia, the Mayor of Peculia, and the Minister of Science. All of these faces were used to create stronger versions of the Darker Lord's Sage Guardians, as well as the most powerful enemies faced by the hero. Ultimately, the heroes make it through the entire Sky Scraper, cornering the Darker Lord himself. The Darker Lord, his insanity showing, declares that they have always been in his way, foiling his schemes and rescuing all of the Magnificent Sages from his guardians, as well as returning countless stolen faces to the Miitopian people. Now, however, it was all going to end for them. He was going to murder the hero and their teammates, and this time. THIS TIME, he would destroy all of Miitopia with the Great Sage's powers as well as the Magnificent Sages', as the Great Sage shares a connection to the other Sages. There would be no more face stealing. No more games. Now, the Darker Lord was going to ensure that everyone was dead. Following this, a battle begins. In-battle, the Darker Lord serves as the end-boss of the Sky Scraper arc, just before the final boss of the game. As he now has the Great Sage's powers, the Darker Lord is a powerful enemy, able to cast powerful lightning spells and explosions. Aditionally, the Darker Lord can target the player and their teammates and execute Towers of Flame on those targeted. Additonally, much like the original Dark Lord, the Darker Lord will steal the faces of two random party members and place them on two Phantoms of Evil. Defeating these phantoms is the only way to recover stolen faces. After a long, hard battle, the Darker Lord is finally defeated, and appears to colapse the same way the Dark Lord had done after their defeat. However, the Darker Lord, near death, desperately gets up, teleporting away to the roof of the Sky Scraper. End of the Dark Curse Finally cornered, the Darker Lord appears before the heroes for the last time, saying that he was going to die of boredom if they did not show up. The Protagonist, quickly demanding that the Great Sage be released, ends up provoking the Darker Lord, causing him to absorb various faces into the all-powerful Darkest Lord (Japanese: 究極魔王 Kyokyoku-maou; Ultimate Demon Lord). The Darkest Lord, giving one final chance for them to surrender, is turned down by the protagonist. Thus, an ulitmate battle for the fate of the world begins. Due to the extent of the Darkest Lord's power, the hero quickly proves to be no match for this godlike being, and prepares themself as the Darkest Lord prepares to strike the final blow. At the last moment, however, the Charm begins to glow, as the hero begins to hear various voices from all of the friends they met on their adventure, including the Ex-Dark Lord, who was shown to have moved to Nimbus after helping the hero defeat the Darker Lord. Each friend from each world is briefly shown speaking through the six Magnificent Sages of each world, which is projected through the Charm. The Darkest Lord, overwhelmed by all these cheers, attempts to shut them out, until the Great Sage appears in spirit, giving one final cheer to the hero and giving them the last of their power to defeat the Darkest Lord once and for all. This causes the Darkest Lord to suddenly loose the Great Sage's powers, forcing him to rely on his own amplified powers. At that moment, the last of the Dark Curse's sanity disintegrates, and quickly absorbs more faces in a fury, the power of said amount completely destroys his mind altogether, and he is now on a warpath to kill and only kill. It falls to the Protagonist to finish off the Dark Curse's madness once and for all, and the final battle truly begins. In-battle, the Darkest Lord is the strongest enemy in the main game, even more powerful than the Darker Lord faced just before. The Darkest Lord will periodically steal the faces of party members and place them onto "Teammate" Coins, as well as attack the party a total of three times. After being reduced to half HP, the Darkest Lord will unleash Big Bang, reducing all party members' HP to one, and begins to act four times in one turn. Because the Darkest Lord's mind is destroyed at this point, all of his attacks have extremely high attack power. After a long, hard battle, the Darkest Lord suddenly enters another fury, trapping all of the Hero's teammates in a sphere and holding the protagonist in one of his hands. The protagonist, panicking, suddenly hears the Great Sage's voice again, telling them to use the divine power to destroy the Darkest Lord once and for all, as it is the only way the Dark Curse can be defeated for good. The Protagonist, quickly taking out the Antique Charm, summons a light of energy directed at the Darkest Lord, who is left in shock and disbelief as the Hero unleashes this light. The Darkest Lord then begins to collapse as the light strikes them, attempting to hold on to his form before suddenly falling into the empty space bellow, visibly exploding as the protagonist looks down after them. This explosion is what finally destroys the Dark Curse, releasing the Great Sage and restoring peace to Miitopia. Changes from the Original Miitopia *The Darker Lord is encountered as often as the original Dark Lord after the Karkaton arc. In the original game, the Darker Lord only appears twice; once after possessing the Great Sage, and once in the Final Battle. *The Player battles the Darker Lord's base form before facing the Darkest Lord, replacing the battles against the Darkest Lord's hands in the original game. **As a result, the player does not face the hands before taking on the Darkest Lord, and are instead used directly in the Darkest Lord battle. *After defeating the Darkest Lord, the player cannot choose the fate of the Dark Curse. Instead, the Dark Curse is destroyed with the Darkest Lord. However, the player is still able to re-face the Darkest Lord. **This may be to fit with continuity, as the Darkest Lord's defeat results in all of the monsters in the game disappearing as all of the peoples' faces are restored, yet monsters are still encountered in the postgame. See Also *Evil Sage *Darker Illusion (Vanilla Evil Sage) Darkest Lord Statistics Category:Monsters Category:Chapter Bosses (Aski1's Miitopia) Category:Bosses Category:Sages Category:Monsters in Aski1's Miitopia Category:NPCs